Kiss and Tell
by imagines writes
Summary: Shuichi wants Tatsuha to tell him all about the first time he kissed Ryuuichi. [Tatsuha x Ryuuichi, Yuki x Shuichi]


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Gravitation. So no lawsuits, kthx. DX 

Written for: Wicked Lady's Yaoi Fanfiction Competition, on Gaia, in The Slash/ Yaoi Guild. Will be cross-posted to FFnet.

Spoilers: I've only read through book six, so as far as I know, this isn't based on anything in the manga.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boy love), boys kissing, totally pointless kissing, Yuki's dirty mouth. If it weren't PG-13, it'd be PWP.

Notes: _Italics _are the present. Regular text is the flashbacks. (Tense switches on purpose, to show more distinction between past and present.) (K)(a)(T) will be how the scenes are split up, as FFnet refuses to let me use my normal dashes or dots. (O.o) It stands for the TITLE. Not my name. Yep.

(K)(a)(T)_  
_

_"Tell me again how you two got together?" That is Shuichi, a sucker for romance. He never gets tired of hearing the story of Tatsuha and Ryuuichi's 'wild and romantic romance,' as he so eloquently puts it. And though Tatsuha always rolls his eyes, and Ryuuichi always teases that yes, Shuichi is indeed a brat-- just like Yuki says!-- they never get tired of telling the story._

_"Shall you tell it or shall I?" Tatsuha asks. This is another part of the ritual. He always asks, and Ryuuichi always declines. It is such a turn-on for Ryuuichi when Tatsuha is the one describing their first kiss._

_"Go ahead," Ryuuichi answers, just like always._

_Shuichi is on the edge of his seat, his seat being Yuki's lap. Yuki has one arm draped around Shuichi's waist, just in case he starts to fall off from being so excited._

_"It was on your birthday that it all started," Tatsuha begins. "Yuki had bought us tickets and backstage passes to a Nittle Grasper concert..."_

(K)(a)(T)

"I'm not going." Tatsuha folded his arms and glared at Yuki. "I didn't visit you just to be dragged to some stupid concert!"

"You're going, and that's final. It's Shuichi's birthday, and you're not going to spoil it by not coming," Yuki insisted.

"I'm not going!"

Shuichi dared to interrupt the argument. "Tatsuuuhaaa," he begged, "please come? It would be so much more fun if you came to see Nittle Grasper with us. I'll do anything if you'll promise to come!"

"Anything, Shuichi?" he repeated. "Then...I want a kiss. I don't care which one of you does it, but I'm not going unless I get kissed."

"No one's kissing ANYone!" Yuki growled.

Shuichi patted Yuki's shoulder. "It's not like he asked for a full makeout session. I can kiss him once, can't I? Besides, you want him to come and I want him to come, and one of us has to kiss him, and it's not going to be you, now is it?" he finished. "Come on, one kiss isn't going to hurt anyone." With that, he stood on tiptoe and gave Tatsuha a quick kiss. "See, Yuki, that wasn't so bad, and here, I'll kiss you too--"

"Stop making me jealous. Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?" Yuki snapped.

(K)(a)(T)_  
_

_There comes a little gasp from Shuichi. Yuki has just nipped his earlobe. "You still remember, right?" Yuki purrs. "We'd gone to the grocery store, and you just **had** to open your mouth and say something about one of the male cashiers being kind of cute. I took you home immediately, and--"_

_"What followed isn't something nice people talk about!" Shuichi squeaks._

_"All right, suffice it to say that I proved quite efficiently that **no** stupid cashier can make you scream that loud, am I right?"_

_"Yuki! Stop interrupting!" Ryuuichi scolds. "Besides, Shuichi might die from embarrassment if you don't be quiet."_

_Tatsuha clears his throat. "Moving on..."_

(K)(a)(T)

Shuichi coughed. "Y-yes, I remember, but there's no time for that, the concert is starting soon. If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" he babbled. "And Tatsuha is coming like we wanted him to, right, Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha nodded, disappointed that the oh-so-_interesting_ exchange between the two was over. "Yuki, I envy you. I don't know how you manage to keep your hands off that treasure with his _lovely_ soft lips..." It was such fun to make Shuichi blush, and even more entertaining to watch Yuki grow purple with rage whenever he teased them like this.

Yuki cursed under his breath, and started for Tatsuha with a murderous glare. Shuichi grabbed his arm. "He doesn't mean it, you _know_ he's just teasing. Now come _on_, Yuki, we have to go!"

(K)(a)(T)_  
_

_"Shuichi, you never shut up, do you?" Yuki asks. "You babbled excitedly in the car all the way there. I thought you might calm down once we were finally standing in line, but noooo. You were bouncing in place constantly and you wouldn't stop yapping about how wonderful I was to get this present for you. Remember how I made you be quiet?"_

_Shuichi edges off Yuki's lap, moving toward the other end of the couch they are seated on. Of course he remembers. Yuki had dragged him off to the restroom while Tatsuha held their place in line. He wonders why Yuki always made him be quiet by first making him scream? "Do we have to talk about that?" he hisses. "I'm **trying **to listen to the story. It happens to be my favorite in the whole world. Well, after the one about how I met you. Go on, Tatsuha."_

_"There wasn't that much that happened during the concert." Tatsuha grins. "In spite of all your excitement preceding the concert about seeing Ryuuichi sing, you spent a good percentage of the time in Yuki's lap. I could hardly hear the music, what with all the noises you were making."_

_"Then skip to the end of the concert. That's when all the good stuff started happening anyway," Shuichi says, his voice muffled as he tries to hide his burning face in a pink throw pillow. "The part where we all went backstage."_

(K)(a)(T)

Shuichi raced ahead after the concert had ended and Yuki had let go of him. He had to wait for his companions at the door to the backstage area, for it was Yuki who carried the passes, and the guards weren't about to let Shuichi through without a pass. It seemed like an eternity to poor Shuichi, waiting for Yuki and Tatsuha to finish their leisurely stroll to him. "Can't you walk any _faster_?" he complained.

Tatsuha reached out a hand to ruffle his hair. "It won't kill you to wait a little bit. Look, Yuki has your pass. We can go in now--"

Shuichi didn't hear him. The door had opened and he had darted inside already. "Hurryhurryhurry!" he yelled. "What if we don't get to see Sakuma-san before he leaves? _Then_ you'd be sad, wouldn't you?"

"Not particularly," Yuki muttered under his breath.

(K)(a)(T)_  
_

_Tatsuha pauses, because Shuichi is giving Yuki a murderous look. Or he tries to, but being Shuichi, he can muster only a slightly frightening angry puppy-dog glare._

_"I. Can't. Believe. You. Said. That." Shuichi folds his arms, his eyes flashing. "Just 'cause I'm out of earshot doesn't mean you're allowed to be a jerk!"_

_"Tch. Controlling, controlling. Why do I bother loving you, brat?" Yuki zings._

_"Because I'm cute?"_

_"...Yes. And because you make pretty sounds when I kiss you."_

_Tatsuha sighs. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"_

_"Oh, go on," Shuichi insists. "I'll try not to interrupt anymore."_

_"Well," Tatsuha continues, "you refused to be quiet, even after several warnings from Yuki. So to shut you up, he dragged you away to the bathrooms-- again-- and I went ahead to the dressing rooms..."_

(K)(a)(T)

"Sakuma Ryuuichi. Nittle Grasper." Tatsuha read the brass letters on the door out loud. He considered sticking around until Shuichi and Yuki returned, but then shrugged and rapped lightly on the door.

Sakuma himself opened the door, and Tatsuha was reminded of why he liked Shuichi so much: This man looked strikingly like Shuichi. Same good looks included. If Tatsuha hadn't idolized Sakuma enough to know every little thing about him, then he never would have guessed that Sakuma was already in his early thirties. He shook himself out of those thoughts with some difficulty.

Sakuma blinked. "Um, hello. I'm Sakuma Ryuuichi, but I guess you knew that? Did you want my autograph?"

"Not exactly, a friend of mine does-- but he's not here yet. He's coming," Tatsuha stammered. "I'm Uesugi Tatsuha. It's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Sakuma moved away from the door. "You might as well come in while you wait for your friend."

Tatsuha complied, stepping into the large room. There on the dressing table which was set against the opposite wall, sat the famous Kumagoro, Sakuma's stuffed pink rabbit. The tiny windows in the room were hung with hot pink curtains.

Sakuma crossed the room to sit at the dressing table. "You're the first person who hasn't a) wanted my autograph, b) tried to kidnap Kumagoro, c) made snide comments about my room, my curtains, my singing, or my band in general, or d) turned fangirlish and kissed the hell out of me immediately upon entering this room. You know, I've had people do all four within a seven-minute time span. I think I like you already," he mused.

Tatsuha found himself laughing. He wasn't sure if Sakuma-san was entirely serious, and maybe Sakuma wasn't too sure himself. Either way, they were both laughing like loons within five minutes of meeting, telling their life stories within seven, and just generally having a good time within ten.

"You might as well call me Ryuuichi now," Sakuma suggested. "I don't like being formal. It makes my head ache."

Tatsuha nodded. "I will, if you'll address me as Tatsuha."

"Agreed!" Ryuuichi exclaimed, tugging open a small drawer on the table. He withdrew a small tube of what Tatsuha guessed to be lip gloss, for when Ryuuichi removed the cap, the scent of strawberries reached him from all the way across the room.

"You wear lip gloss?" Tatsuha asked, drifting closer. That scent was starting to go to his head.

"Yeah. I sing enough that if I don't wear it, my lips start cracking. You wouldn't believe how much that hurts." Ryuuichi finished smoothing gloss over his lips. Noticing Tatsuha staring at him, he proffered the gloss. "Hey, do you want to try some?"

"...Me? Wear lip gloss?" Tatsuha considered the proposition. "I don't want to wear it...but I'd love to _try_ it."

Ryuuichi blinked. "Huh? What do you mean by-- mmph!"

Tatsuha had just landed in Ryuuichi's lap and proceeded to 'kiss the hell out of' him, relishing Ryuuichi's startled eyes and the heady taste of strawberries. Shocked to feel Ryuuichi giving in to him-- hadn't the singer just complained just minutes ago about girls doing this to him?-- Tatsuha pressed his tongue into Ryuuichi's hot mouth as Ryuuichi relaxed into the kiss--

And that was the very moment that Shuichi burst into the room. "Ooooh! Go, Tatsuha!" he cheered.

Yuki followed close behind, raising an eyebrow at the scene before him. "My goodness, Tatsuha. Do you always molest random rock stars the moment my back is turned? I should be keeping a closer eye on Shuichi, then."

Ryuuichi sat frozen underneath Tatsuha. Unfortunately, the chair they were perched in chose that moment to topple. Ryuuichi was now pinned between Tatsuha and the floor. Tatsuha got his knees under himself, so that his full weight was not resting on certain sensitive parts of Ryuuichi's body. He coughed, trying to seem nonchalant. "Er. Hello, Shuichi, Yuki...nice of you to return from the bathroom _finally_." Yes, place blame on someone else, that was the best way out of trouble. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Don't bother to hide it," Yuki drawled. "You really think I care if you're getting it on with a man almost twice your age? Look at Shuichi, look at _me_. We're not so normal either."

Shuichi broke in, "Right. I'm cute and he's a jerk."

"No, brat." Yuki shoved him gently. "You're an idiot kid and I'm a sexy famous writer who could have any girl he wanted. But I chose you, which I am certain will turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life."

"Yuuukiiii!" Shuichi wailed.

Ryuuichi pushed at Tatsuha. "Could you get up, please? I can't breathe."

Tatsuha pretended to look concerned. "Maybe you need mouth-to-mouth, huh?"

Shuichi gazed starry-eyed at the two. "That's so sweet!" he whispered, his tiff with Yuki forgotten. "Aw, Yuki, why don't _you _ever do something romantic and nice like that?"

Yuki stared incredulously at his boyfriend. "You mean like that stupid tongue-war those two have going on in front of our very eyes?"

"Well...yes?" Shuichi confirmed.

Yuki considered that for a moment. "Get on the floor," he commanded. "My idiot of a little brother will _never_ be called a better lover than me, understand?"

(K)(a)(T)_  
_

_"The end," Tatsuha says. "There's more to the story, as evidenced by Shuichi's inability to walk after I finished with Ryuuichi, but I was much too busy to pay any attention to what you were doing--"_

_"Thank heavens," interjects Yuki._

_"--and as such, I do not trust my memory of the events to be true in all accounts, and so--"_

_"Tatsuha, shut up," Ryuuichi groans. "We know you like to hear yourself talk, but must you speak like you swallowed a dictionary?"_

_Tatsuha shuts up, but only for a moment. "Oh, I see. You'd rather I swallow something else?"_

_Yuki has had enough. "Take it to the bedroom!" he shouts, forgetting that they're all in **his** home, so the only available bedroom is his._

_When Tatsuha and Ryuuichi take off up the stairs to attend to business, Yuki buries his head in Shuichi's shoulder, making an odd sobbing noise. Shuichi pats his back. "It's okay," he says. "You have me, I'll comfort you. You'll always have me, and we can...reclaim...the bedroom later. Right?"_

_"Right," Yuki agrees. "I still have you. I still have my brat."_

(K)(a)(T)

End notes: Baaahhh. That was the first time I've ever written a Gravitation fic, so you're allowed to critique it harshly, okay? Please do tell me where they were OOC. Things like that. Of course, if you can do this nicely, I'll be happier. n.n

(-points at story- See, this is what happens when I have a) Britney Spears - Crazy, b) Gravitation opening - Super Drive, and c) Rurouni Kenshin ending - Tactics, all on my Winamp playlist for a whole week. O.o)


End file.
